The Corn Maze
When I was a child, I lived with my uncle and aunt on a farm. My dad was very busy and moved around a lot, and my mom died just a little bit after I was born. My dad didn't think that it was good for a kid to move around a lot, so he sent me to live with his sister and brother in law. For as long as I can remember, every year, in the beginning of October, my aunt and uncle would make a maze out of the hay bales that had been harvested. All the town men and even some of the bigger teenagers would come and help my uncle; my cousin and I would bring all the hay bales we could and note down the number of bales each farm had given. There were over 300 that year. My uncle carefully planned it out. The hay bales were stacked up and carefully placed so that you would have to be seven feet tall to see over the top. Everyone was excited, because it was October and Halloween was right around the corner, along with the "grand unveiling" of this year's maze. Everyone was excited, as my uncle and aunt tried to out-do themselves every year. Looking back, I should have realized that there was something wrong long before it even happened, but I was only six, and I just shrugged It off, as I chalked it up to the spirit of the season getting to me. I saw the claw marks on the chicken coop, and talked to my uncle about It, but he brushed it off as some fox trying to get in. I saw a few small, partially-eaten, dead rats around, but that just meant the cat was finally doing his work. Anyway, I was so excited, because this year it was finally my turn to be the spotter. The spotter is the person who's light enough to walk on top of the hay bales at sundown, when the maze ends and trick-or-treating begins, to help guide any lost people out of the maze. I was finally deemed big enough to handle the responsibility, and every day to and from school, I practiced my balance going along the old fences. My friends were jealous, but at the same time happy for me. Eventually, it was finally the day. It was a Thursday this year. None of the children could quite pay attention in class, especially me. Eventually, the teacher decided to let us go half an hour early, but only after making us promise that we'd stay a half hour later on Friday, to make up for the class we were missing. We all quickly agreed before running home to put the finishing touches on our costumes. A fun little game in the maze was wearing the costume, and if you were stuck, the spotter had to guess who you were first. Anyways, I put on my costume. I was a vampire, and very proud of it. My dad wasn't around often, but he sent me letters and postcards. This costume was all the way from New York, which seemed about as far away as Oz out in the countryside. It had teeth that stuck over my regular canines, which I thought was the coolest thing ever. My aunt eventually told me go stop bouncing around inside and go and play. I tried a few times to climb to the top of the hay bales on my own, but fell down. Eventually, to preserve my costume, I went to go play fetch with the dog. I felt like something was watching me from the edge of the forest, but I just shrugged it off as the season getting to me once again. Finally, my friends started showing up. There was Sally, a tom boy, who for tonight was a princess. I thought she was really pretty, even when she wasn't all dressed up. I talked with her a bit. Then my main friends, Mark, Jack, John, and Dakota showed up. They thought my costume was wild, with the fake blood and fangs and talc powder my face. Eventually, everyone got there. Even the adults came, though most of them wouldn't come inside. It had the atmosphere of a barbecue, people standing around, talking. My cousin, Savannah, brought around drinks, then told the kids when they were finished, to get to the maze. My uncle was going to take down the tape marking the entrance. Savannah took me aside, and told me I had to wait out here if I wanted to be the spotter. Upon seeing the upset look on my face, she told me in a strict tone that if I wanted to be spotter, I wasn't allowed to go in the maze, in case I got lost. Sighing, I went to go find the dog. It was then that I was something that brought back into my mind all the thoughts I'd been having about the claw marks, dead mice, and feelings of being watched. There was a smear of blood along the barn door. It started at the top frame of the massive door, about ten feet up from what I can recall. It was a straight line going from there down to the ground, where a small puddle of it lay drying. Petrified, I ran to try and get my uncle to come see, but he brushed me off, saying it wasn't the time for jokes like that. I wouldn't give up though, tugging on his arm. He must have seen that I wasn't goofing around, so he went out back with me. The metallic stench was obvious once you rounded the corner of the house. My uncle just stared blankly at the door. Finally, he told me, in a shaky voice, to go back and stay with my aunt in front, and to not tell anyone else at all about what had happened. I don't know what he did next. All I do know is, within ten minutes, he was back in front. There was blood on his hands, and he told my aunt to come with him and me to stay here. In fact, he told me not to move from that very spot, which I found a bit strange. However, having seen firsthand how cross my uncle could get when people didn't listen, especially in serious matters, I stayed there, waiting. I made small talk with some of the adults, but they were boring me. Eventually, I had to use the bathroom, so I went to the house entrance around back, as the one in front was locked, just in case. I was shocked at what I saw when I rounded the corner. Our dog was lying there, or rather, what was left of him. A leg was missing, and the rest of him had bites taken out of him. I threw up right there on the lawn. My uncle came up to me with a very serious look on his face, telling me I had to help him get everyone out of the maze as quickly as possible. He boosted me up, and weeks of balancing on fences had my feet knowing what to do, even in my current state of mind. I went as fast as I dared, pointing people the way to the exit, saying something really bad had happened. Eventually, I was near the back. Most people listened, even the teenagers, which was surprising, as they were more than twice my age. Still, I guess they figured that I wouldn't make a joke like this, seeing as all of us kids loved the maze. I just had to check one last tunnel that ran along the entire side, then I could go back. I started out, looking intently, as the sun was getting lower in the sky, and it was getting harder to see down into the shadows. I was about halfway along when I saw it. There was a scrap of torn fabric hanging from a hay bale that branched off into a side tunnel. I froze. Even in the relative darkness, I could see that it was pink and lacy. It looked like a piece of fabric from Sally's costume. I froze in fear for what was at least a minute, even trying to keep my breathing silent. Carefully, I made my way around to the place, still staying on top of the wall. I picked it up. The fabric was stained dark with blood. It was then that I faintly heard a wet gurgling and a crunching sound. Slowly, I crouched down and crept in the direction. I stopped at an intersection, and had to put my hand over my mouth as I felt the bile rising in my throat. There was a trail of a dark liquid leading into yet another side tunnel, with a tattered paper crown in the middle. I now laid down and moved forward on my elbows, determined to move myself and see if Sally was indeed in trouble. When I finally maneuvered enough to see down the side tunnel, I froze again, and could barely keep myself from gagging. IT was standing over her. I say it because it wasn't like anything I have seen before or since. It was rather long, about six feet or so, but it was mostly sprawled on the ground. There were pale white limbs, with finger-like appendages at the end, sticking out in all directions, propping the being up against hay bales and the ground. One part had a hole with large, crooked fangs sticking out, which were ripping pieces out of Sally. I felt tears stream down my cheeks as I saw her chest still rising and falling. She was alive. I put my hand over my mouth and bit it to avoid screaming. After what seemed like hours, the creature finally moved its face to her chest, and bit down. With that sickening crack, I finally processed the situation. I had to get out of there. Silently, I moved back, over the intersection, never once getting up. I averted my eyes from the scene. When I was three side tunnels away, I fell. I froze, listening. I turned and started running. I was in a blind panic. I ran into many dead ends, but I never went more than an intersection back. Oh god. I heard something stumbling around a little bit away. I didn't know if it had found me or finished her off, but I didn't want to find out. Even with my chest burning, I managed to stumble in approximately the right direction. I stayed as quiet as I could, tears running down my face, blurring my vision. I wiped them out, but it was worse, because some of the talc powder got in my eyes. Then, I saw the most beautiful thing I would ever see. Someone was making their way along the wall, calling my name. I realized too late what was going to happen to do anything. I saw the wall crumble, as the thing climbed up it, limbs flailing, grabbing my shrieking cousin and scrambling off somewhere. I quickly ran back, hoping that it was just a horrible nightmare. I saw the side wall, with a hay bale missing where it must have surged up. There was no sign of the thing or my cousin. My uncle and a few others came running with some guns from the house. They took me inside. I tried to explain, but it was incoherent through my now very loud, hysterical sobbing. They brought what was left of Sally out in a white sheet that was stained with red. Shortly after, men in black suits came and shipped us out to any place they could. My aunt and uncle went to live with my uncle's brother, while I was sent to live with my dad. He never pushed the subject, but I'm not sure how much he knew, since I had very vivid night terrors, after which I was in no state to remember what I told him. I somehow made it to university, and am studying to be an anthropologist. I haven't shared my story until now, mainly because I didn't think anyone would believe me. Recently, I got my own laptop, and found out about the entire Creepypasta fandom. I want, no need, to know if anyone else has ever heard of this creature. If not, please stay out of northern Ohio. I won't say the town in case some of you try to go and look for it. Category:Monsters